Hana Kurayami
Age: 18 Ethnicity: Japanese-American Hair: Black with two purple streaks (usually dyed black) Eyes: Purple Height: 5'2" Weight: 108 lbs. Role: Neo Sailor Saturn Biography Hana Kurayami was born Hana Fletcher to Mayura Fletcher (Maiden Name: Tanaka) and Eric Fletcher in Tokyo, Japan. Born in one of the Hospitals funded by Chaos Corp, the corporation put her through the same screening they did all newborns and, once assured she tested positive as a Potential, abducted the child under the guise of her dying moments after birth. At Chaos Corp, she was put through the first stage of testing and failed to produce any exhibition of Potential powers. Frustrated at acquiring an ill-suited test subject, they scheduled her for termination via a harsh acceleration along the testing program. Either she would exhibit some defensive ability or would continue to be a waste of time and promptly die to the test, in which case they could proceed to use her as dissection fodder. This testing was ultimately postponed indefinitely after agreeing to a proposal from one of their more wealthy investors, Satoshi Kurayami. Hana was relinquished to Satoshi to replace his own stillborn child, whom he had spirited away immediately while he told his wife the child simply required extensive care. The terms of the agreement Satoshi arranged with Chaos Corp were that he would watch the child and, if she exhibited any signs of being a Potential once more, she would be remanded into Chaos Corp's experimental care and he would be reimbursed half of the immense investment he paid to arrange such a deal. Following the death of her mother, Natsumi Kurayami, in a car accident, Hana insisted that she still saw and heard her mother's voice. An aggrieved Satoshi tried to lead her away from saying such things through his insistence she was traumatized by surviving the accident, but Hana would not be deterred. A year passed before he could suffer no more of Hana's claims. Satoshi had her institutionalized. Three years later, she was released. Still, Satoshi found Hana's presence distressing, for she was a constant reminder of Natsumi. His only recourse was to withdraw from her, and in the years that followed he became as much a phantom of a parent as his wife. The Kurayami's maid, Momoko, through constant displays of compassion and consideration, grew to become Hana's surrogate parent and confidant, raising her as though she were her own. Hana showed an avid interest in mythology and the occult, and took up archery to pass the time, even going so far as to compete. Seven years later, Satoshi was diagnosed with cancer, setting the stage for the beginning of an arduous struggle. Hana was largely apathetic to the plight of her father, having failed to think of him as such for years. Although Satoshi's condition seemed to improve shortly after an initial degeneration, it became abundantly clear only half a year later that he'd merely gone into remission, for the cancer returned to stake its claim on his life. Two years after his initial diagnosis, Satoshi Kurayami was dead. Hana left Momoko to handle the arrangements, but her attempt at an expedient retreat was interrupted by the presence of two youths: Saibane Hyanda and Honizen Aino. Saibane insisted that she was special, that she was being watched for the potential of her powers manifesting, and implored her to join him to take the fight to her unseen enemy: Chaos Corp. Hana dismissed the claims as eccentric and brushed the teen off to return home. It would be Momoko who insisted upon her own return that Hana should look through her father's paperwork, stressing there was important information about her withheld somewhere amidst the many documents. After three days of sorting, Hana eventually found what Momoko was likely referring to: the contract Satoshi made with Chaos Corp, and not a moment too soon, for a retrieval team had been dispatched by the company to repossess her in the wake of Satoshi's death. When Momoko resisted, refusing to give her up, they immediately murdered her and gave chase to a Hana that had immediately snatched up her bow and fled the scene. The last she overheard as she made her exit was their intent to frame her for the crime. She eventually found herself at Chaos Corp's Tokyo building, hoping to find some trace of the youths that approached her days ago. In a stroke of luck, she managed to duck into the parking garage not far from where Saibane was stationed, the latter coordinating an infiltration designed to strip Chaos Corp of crucial data pertaining to the Guardians' identities. In the wake of their success, however, Saibane would find none of the remaining Guardians of Tokyo willing to leave the country with him to seek out Potentials in America. Hana, with nothing left to lose, would be his only volunteer. She liquidated her assets as quickly as she could and invested in refurbishing their appearances while he secured them Passports that changed their surnames. Wanted for a crime she didn't commit and stripped of the little family she had left, Hana fled to the United States. Recent Actions After arriving in California, she and Saibane purchased a used Saturn Aura and proceeded to travel from city to city, searching for sensational stories that would point them to possible Potential, Adept, or Guardian activity. They found no trace of any such activity until they happened across the scene of another car accident. After ensuring that the one conscious person left wasn't the person responsible for it, the two tended to the unconscious Seth Watanabe, Agostino Reyes and Kai Steele, packing them into the car with Gardenia's help. Their introduction to Seth and Agostino, who introduced himself as August, would be shortened by the sudden appearance of a flying woman with pink hair who tore a hole in the roof and abducted August. They spent the night in the nearest motel, where Hana would find herself amidst Seth Watanabe and Saibane Hyanda in the Dreaming. After a sojourn to the Door of Tomorrow, she awoke and aided the others in attaining a new car by means of distracting a husband using the motel as the site for his affair. After starting a fight between him and his mistress by claiming to be another of his lovers, she hopped into the stolen car and the five remaining traveled to the nearest town: Hicksville. It was at Hicksville her party would find itself beset by oddly incensed and supernaturally strong townsfolk who quickly swarmed the group, forcing them to retreat into the relative safety of a dilapidated home. Their sanctuary would soon after be destroyed by Architect himself, just after the townspeople had broken into the building and dragged Seth away. Hana gave immediate pursuit. In the face of danger not only to herself, but to her newfound ally, Hana thought she heard her mother guiding her to a familiar sensation that, when explored, resulted in the manifestation of her powers as Neo Sailor Saturn. After rescuing Seth from the mob, she made her way to convene with Saibane and Gardenia again. The five made a close escape utilizing a Freehold entrance and convinced Architect he'd rerouted them to an active volcano and successfully killed them. Having actually emerged from a small reroute near Philadelphia, Hana made her way with the others to the main city, where they, through Seth's precognition, managed to acquire a room at the Ritz-Carlton. After making Saibane sleep on the couch for his being unusually cold in light of her ascension, she herself went to sleep to find herself in the Dreaming once more. Hana ventured with the others through the forest, encountering a group of Snoblin and, eventually a hag who swiftly incapacitated the three. When they came to, Seth explained that the hag, Hilda, had been under regular attacks by the Snoblins. While Seth left to aid Hilda against an oncoming Snoblin assault, and Saibane ascended the tower to inspect Hilda's quarters, Hana descended to the base of the tower. It is there she witnessed Seth being betrayed by Hilda and Saibane's swiftly delivered ultimatum. While the two squared off, Hana found a marker Seth left that led her to collect Hilda's totems, an act which ultimately aided in her sequential defeat. The next day brought yet another confrontation, this time in defense of a boy being pursued by a minotaur eventually revealed to be another of Ken'nel's minions. After an arduous battle with Ken'nel and four more of his monsters, Hana and the others emerged victorious. Category:Saturn